Card Sharp and Clock Sharp
'Card Sharp and Clock Sharp '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Squabbles is left responsible of Josh and Toothy's items. Roles Starring *Josh *Toothy *Squabbles Featuring *Sniffles Appearances *Splendid (on Toothy's card) *Seth Plot Josh prepares for a field trip and packs his things. He grabs his most cherished item, a model of Big Ben, but discovers it couldn't fit in his suitcase. He goes out to find someone who can watch it and soon encounters Squabbles. He hands him the model and rushes for the bus. Just then, Toothy hands Squabbles his limited edition Splendid card and also runs for the bus. Putting the items in his pockets, Squabbles decides to have a barbecue. Soon after inviting Seth over, he activates his grill and places burgers on it. However, he couldn't find his spatula, so he improvises by using the Big Ben model to flip the foods. Some grease splashes on his apron and he tries wiping it out with the card. The now slippery card falls out of Squabbles' grip and falls in the fire. Squabbles screams in fear, dropping the model, and reaches for the card. His arm gets set on fire and he runs around in pain, until tripping over the model and getting it impaled in his chest. He finally puts out the grill with a fire extinguisher and realizes the card is now burnt to a crisp. To make matters worse, the Big Ben model breaks in half. To top it all off, Josh and Toothy return home from the bus. Afraid of the consequences, Squabbles runs away. He passes by Sniffles' house and looks through a window to find the nerdy anteater building a model of Big Ben, as well as spotting a Splendid card on his desk. He knocks the door and, when Sniffles answers, he points to a nearby anthill. While Sniffles is distracted, Squabbles takes off with the items. Josh and Toothy look for Squabbles in his backyard, while Seth's stomach growls. Squabbles returns with the items and gives them to each of their "owners". They are glad to be reunited until Sniffles shows up, complaining they they belong to him. Josh sees half of his real model still stuck in Squabbles' chest, and Toothy recognizes the burnt remains of his card. Squabbles confesses his crime and the trio grab him, but instead of anything harsh, Sniffles devises a better solution. Later, Sniffles clones the items, giving them to Josh and Toothy. Having solved the problem, they make amends with Squabbles and celebrate with a barbecue. Squabbles proceeds to cook burgers, but he still couldn't find his spatula. The accident repeats itself and Josh, Toothy and Sniffles try to help Squabbles. In the meantime, Seth tries to reach for a burger on the grill, inevitably triggering an explosion. After the damage, it is revealed that the spatula had been underneath the table this whole time. Moral "''Your belongings are your responsibility." Deaths #Josh, Sniffles, Toothy, Squabbles, and Seth die in the explosion. Injuries #Squabbles gets his arm burnt and has the model impaled in his chest. #The same thing happens to him again before the explosion. Trivia *This episode shares similarities with the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Card. *Nobody survives this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors